Not what it looked like
by Eraman
Summary: Something that happened years back comes back to haunt the Tracys.


_Gordon crashes his hydrofoil and it affects the family even seven years after the accident_

Jeff Tracy looked at his three sons playing poker. In their home in Kansas there was a power-failure so they couldn't watch Gordon on television.

"Man I hope Johnny records it", Scott said and sighed which caused the flames on the candles to flicker. "I really wished to see Gordon drive that hydrofoil."

"Yeah those WASP guys really got some cool stuff", Alan and looked sharply at Virgil. "Put it back Virgil."

"What?"

"I saw it, put the card back."

"No wonder he is a good racer", Virgil mumbled. "Eyes like an eagle."

"How long until they go father", Scott asked.

"I don't remember the exact time", Jeff said when his mobile phone started to ring. "Just a second… Hello this is Jeff Tracy."

"Mr. Tracy", a voice said. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"What who is this?"

"Malcolm Walker sir, I'm with WASP. I'm afraid to tell you that your son is dead…"

Jeff just stared in front of him and at the watch on the wall.

John and his friends at astronaut training sat in their TV-room and waited for the broadcast to begin.

"Hey Tracy", a guy said and slapped John on the back. "Why so interest in the WASP-show?"

"My brother is going to drive the hydrofoil Jeff", John answered without moving his gaze from the TV. "I thought you knew that, nothing can be kept silent at this place." Everyone laughed at that, but it was true. The TV showed the time 15:00 at the place where the WASP crew was broadcasting. Gordon Tracy walked up to the hydrofoil and drove off in high speed.

'_Go squirt_', John thought.

"Yeah go… John's brother", someone yelled. "Go… what's his name?"

John rose when Gordon came close to the jump.

"Go Gordon you can do it", he called and everyone cheered for Gordon. Gordon performed some stunts in ten minutes and then headed for another jump in top speed. John who still stood up felt his heart stop when he saw what happened next. Gordon crashed! The whole room became quiet and John's face went pale, he just stood and stared for a moment and then felt how he almost fell.

"I got you buddy", Tom said and grabbed John's arm.

'_He's got to be okay_', John thought. '_Please don't let him be dead_.'

"Ladies and gentlemen", the TV commentator said. "Gordon Tracy is down; medical teams are on their way to help. We can just pray for him to be alive."

John felt supporting hands on his back and on his arms. Everyone in the room gathered close to him, even the officers. All of them hold on to each other and prayed for John's brother.

"A helicopter is brought to the zone", the TV man said. "He's alive! Badly hurt and unconscious but he is alive!"

'_Thank you lord…_' John thought and felt his knees go weak again.

"TRACY", someone yelled and all turned to the door. A colonel walked up to John. "You've got telephone."

John snatched it and the officers moved all the people away to give him some time to talk in private.

"Hello", John stuttered.

"John this is your father", Jeff Tracy's deep voice answered him. "It's about Gordon… he is dead."

"What that can't be?!"

"I know it is hard John but"

"NO! I… I saw the crash… the commentator… he said Gordon was alive! He is brought to hospital now!"

"What", Jeff Tracy rose from his seat, causing his three sons to stare at him. "Are you sure? You… you saw it?"

"Yes!" John answered. "And if you don't believe me you can ask at least fifty people who saw it together with me!"

"Calm down John of course I believe you." A beeping sound interrupted him. "Hold on John, someone is calling on the other line. This is Jeff Tracy speaking."

"Mr. Tracy it's me Malcolm Walker again, your son is alive and is brought to hospital."

"How badly is he hurt?"

"I don't know… you better come over here."

"Right thank you… Boys!"

"Yes father", Scott said and rose.

"Pack your bags we are going to that hospital, Gordon is still alive."

"Dad", Virgil said when Jeff headed for the door. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"John", Jeff exclaimed and took the phone again. "Son, are you still with me?"

"Yes father…"

"Gordon is at the hospital I and you brothers are going there now."

"Okay father."

"Hurry over there John."

"Eh father…"

"What? Oh God damn it!"

"Jeff this is General Willis."

"Willis", Jeff said and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna make sure your son is brought to the hospital, one way or another."

"Don't hurt him Willis!"

"It is ages ago I did something like that Tracy."

"Exactly how are you going to help me sir", John asked General Willis when this led him away. "You know the rules, no one from cadets to sergeants are allowed to leave the area during this time of training."

"Yes that's true cadet but this is different. Don't tell me your father hasn't mentioned all our escapes and helping others to escape from here."

"He hasn't done that sir…"

"Really, now that surprises me more than his son being a genius."

John rolled his eyes.

"Eh sir why are we outside major Marshall's room?"

"Get in…" Marshall said and grabbed John's arm.

"Okay John this is how we do", Willis said and smiled. "You are in the same height and have almost the same looks as Major Marshall. You are going to borrow his uniform and he is going to take your place… you are not feeling well because of the shock after what happened to your brother. Now Josh is going to lie in your bed… some of your friends are going to help… anyway he will lie there as long as possible and try not to let the other officers realize you are gone. You will come with me, in Josh's clothes and then I'll give you a lift to the hospital."

"Are you serious sir", John asked and stared at both officers that just laughed.

"We have done this thousand of times", Major Josh Marshall said as he took of his uniform. "Have the hat on at all occasions. It will make it harder for them to recognize you."

"Thank you sirs. Thanks a lot."

"It's not over yet", General Willis said when he opened the door and directed John out in the hallway. "Let's go…"

At the gate both men were stopped by two guards.

"Who is this accompanying you sir?" one of them asked.

"This is Major Walter", Willis said. "He has just arrived and we are on a mission to L.A."

"Right sir, have a nice day sir."

"Thank you cadet."

"You're welcome sir."

Jeff Tracy sat at the hospital in Los Angeles waiting for the doctors to tell him how his son was doing. Scott, Virgil and Alan had fallen asleep in the chairs beside him and he hadn't seen any sign of John.

'_Please let my son live… Please…_' he prayed.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Behind him stood a man in uniform, a uniform Jeff recognized as the one of a Major within NASA: s organization. It was coloured in red, with black trousers and gloves. The man was looking at the floor but when he raised his gaze Jeff smiled in relief. He rose and hugged the man tight.

"How are you dad", John asked and Jeff could see the worry in his eyes.

"A little tired…I'm glad you are here." Jeff let go of his son and studied him. "Look at you… what a sight!"

"Well um… I didn't have much of a choice. It was all General Willis' idea, his and Major Marshall's. My friends are praying for Gordon to survive."

"We must thank them later… will you not remove the hat?"

"No, there are TV-cameras outside and God knows if they can get inside. One look at my face and the big guys over at base will realize I'm here."

"You mean you sneaked out?"

"Just like you and Willis always did I was told."

"Oh I'd forgotten about that. Well it's good to see you son."

"It's good to see you to father… Colonel Hendel."

"Hendel… Ah that Willis, he told you?"

"Oh yes and just wait until the guys hear about this."

Jeff and John laughed which caused Scott to stir in his sleep.

"Dad what's happening…?" he said when he sat up. "Who…"

"What's the matter big bro", John said and smiled softly. "You don't recognize quiet little Johnny anymore?"

"Johnny", Scott said slowly and when the words sank into his tired brain he smiled and flew on his feet. "Hi Johnny! What's up with that uniform? Have you been promoted or something?"

"Just temporarily", John said and almost didn't have time to react until his brother had him in a bear hug. "Do we know anything about Gordon?"

"No", Jeff said with a sigh.

"It's good you saw that thing on TV John", Scott said and sat down, John sat down beside him. "We had no power so we couldn't watch… Then the phone rang and Malcolm said Gordon was dead."

"I tried to reach you", Jeff said and sat down on John's other side. "But God knows that base doesn't like phone calls. It took me almost…"

He didn't get any further than that because Virgil had woken up when he heard voices.

"Be quiet John", Scott whispered. "And look at the floor." John just rolled his eyes but he did what he was told.

"What's happening", Virgil said with a yawn. "Hey sleepyhead wake up", he shook Alan who was leaning his head against Virgil's shoulder.

"What", Alan said and yawned. "Dad have you heard anything?"

"Have the doctors come out yet", Virgil asked and then both of them saw a guy in red uniform. "Who…"

"We don't know anything yet boys", Jeff explained. Then he saw their puzzled looks. "O for heaven's sake boys stop teasing your brothers."

"Yes father", Scott said and knocked John on the head. "Come on don't be shy."

"I'm not shy", John growled and Virgil and Alan stared at him.

"John", they said and this looked up.

"Hey, what's up with the clothes", Alan said after hugging him. "And that hat."

"Long story I"

The door opened and another man in uniform entered. It was General Willis.

"John can I talk to you", he said and John rose. "Good day Jeff, I'm really sorry for what's happened."

"Me too Arthur, by the way thanks for bringing John over."

"No need to thanks Jeff… just excuse us for a bit."

"Of course."

General Willis guided John over to the corner and said something low to him. John answered and the General laughed and patted him on his head so the hat went down over John's eyes. A gesture Jeff knew older officers used t give younger and new officers.

"You are so right son", Willis said and gave John's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Take good care."

"Always sir", John said and Willis left.

Jeff felt a little ashamed, he knew he hadn't been so supporting of his son's choice of work at first. But to see John smile and shine like that when an officer, that had been a complete stranger to him, treated him like his own son or just a close friend it was hard not to feel jealous. Jeff felt that he mad missed out on something that Willis had taken care of instead.

Some hours later a nurse came in with a phone.

"Excuse me but is there a John Tracy here?"

"Yes", John said and rose. "Why do you ask?"

"You got telephone… sir."

Jeff looked at John and saw his son's suspicious and anguish filled face. John realized from where the call was.

"This is John Tracy", he said. "Who do I speak to?"

"It's me John, General Willis. You've been detected… they know you are at that hospital."

"But how did they found out sir?"

"Those both guards stopped a car that was coming to the base. The man inside identified himself as Major Walter. They arrested him and brought him to me and the other high officers. They said they had arrested an intruder that tried to fool them that he is Major Walter. They said it was impossible because Major Walter had left together with me and this man wasn't the same person that I had left with."

"Then what happened sir?"

"Major Dixon came into the room with Major Marshall on his tail. So we had to admit that we'd help you to get to that hospital, where your brother is lying. I told them about the accident and… well…"

"What sir?"

"They say that you are allowed to stay for two weeks, I'll send over some clothes to you and Major Marshall wants his uniform back washed and ironed and in top shape after these two weeks. Understood corporal?"

"Yes sir… wait did you say?"

"Yes corporal you've been promoted."

"What why?" John didn't notice that his family was staring at him. "Sir."

"Because you managed to sneak out and followed orders in any situation. Congratulations corporal, I'll see you in two weeks."

"Right sir, thank you sir", John turned off the phone and put it on the table. He took of the hat and scratched his head.

"John who was that", Jeff asked.

"General Willis", John answered and turned to them. "They've detected that I wasn't at base."

"Wait", Scott said. "You've sneaked out from base? Without permission!"

"I guess you better tell us the whole story Johnny", Virgil said and folded his arms.

"Okay, it began with…."

A short while after that John was done with his explanation and Jeff smiled.

"So _corporal_ you've got two weeks off", he said.

"Yes and" he was interrupted when a doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Tracy", he said and all turned to him. "Your son is going to live, but we don't know if he will be able to use his legs again."

Part 2

Present day

John, as many times before, was looking down on earth through one of Thunderbird Five's windows. He smiled at the beautiful sight and thought of his brothers. They had been out on a rescue, but now they were almost home. John was awoken from his daydream when his computer found something and a voice yelled:

"_Ladies and gentlemen, Gordon Tracy is down; medical teams are on their way to help. We can just pray for him to be alive_."

"What the heck", John walked over to the computer. He looked at the screen; it was showing Gordon's accident all those years ago. "Who've put this on line?"

He saw a name.

"WASPMW, what the heck is that", John said to himself and started to hack the system. A page came up where it was written:

"_The amazing power in luck, Gordon Tracy survived crash. See the TV-clip over and over again and find out the luck! And help me erase it_!"

"What is this", John said to no one in particular. "Is it contest or something?"

The radio link to Tracy-island had started to beep.

"Okay, okay I'm on my way", John grunted as he walked across. "Just give me a sec… Tracy-island this is Thunderbird Five."

"Hi John what are you doing?" He was met by Scott's smiling face.

"Nothing special Scott, what's up?"

"It's time for debrief John", Scott said. "Are you not on earth today?"

"I'm only at earth three months each year Scotty."

Scott raised an eyebrow and then understood the joke.

"Very funny Johnny… dad and the others are on their way here. What are you doing?"

John had looked away, over to his computer; Scott's question brought him back.

"Uh, did you say something Scott?"

"Are you making fun of me John?"

"No…"

"Johnny", Scott said and crossed his arms over his chest as the others entered the lounge. "Are you teasing me?"

"Why would I teas you big brother?"

Gordon and Alan chuckled.

"I said you seemed to be not on earth today", Scott said his smile was now gone. "Then you told me you are only on earth three months per year." Scott could hear his brothers snicker behind him. "Then I asked you a question and you was not on earth… are you trying to make fun of me?"

"Scott if I would try to make fun of you I would give you some words you need a dictionary to understand."

"You're pushing it junior", Scott growled as his brothers and father chuckled. Scott noticed John looked away again. "Earth to John, can you focus for one sec?"

John didn't answer and Scott saw the strange frown on his face.

"Scott can you do debrief without me", John said, without looking at him.

"Why John", Jeff said and his son didn't look at him either. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know dad… I gotta go!"

"John don't you dare cut…" Scott said but John had already cut the connection. "Thunderbird Five from Base come in John."

Nothing happen.

"John", Scott called angrily. "Just wait until next week, when I lay my hands on him…"

"Don't start to threat Scott", Jeff said calmly. "Maybe there was something he needed to keep an eye on."

"But he could at least have told us?"

"Scott, let John handle whatever he is doing. Let's start debrief."

The thing that had torn John away was a video conversation at his computer.

"Dear reader", a man whose face was hidden and he wore a black hooded jacket said. "Do you have a web camera or microphone?"

"No", John wrote at his console.

"I see, then welcome to the site of luck."

"What is this", John wrote. "I'm a student at Oxford and came in on this site when I searched for hydrofoil accidents."

"Luck, my friend pure luck. Do you have a person you hate so much that you almost explode when you see him?"

"Actually I do."

"And has he been through an accident and survived, just by luck?"

"Yes, many times."

"Then you and I have something in common. This site is for those who are planning to do something about the luck of those who oppose us."

"What do you mean?"

"To get rid of their luck, you have to get rid of them…"

John felt how his blood ran cold.

"So are you interested", the man on his computer asked.

"In murder", John thought a moment. "Give me a while to think of it."

"Good, contact me by enter my page… I can't seem to find your system."

"I'll try… I entered by hacking… I think."

"You want to destroy my page?"

"No just find out what it meant."

"I see… your name?"

"Call me NASAJ."

"Alright… talk to me soon NASAJ. Then we can plan the murder of Mr. Gordon 'Luck' Tracy and then of course your hated object."

"I promise WASPMW."

"I'm going to take a shower", Virgil said and rose from the couch. Debriefing was over and Scott had muttered, a hundredth times, that John should have been taking a part. Just as Virgil reached the door the eyes on John's portrait started to blink hysterically.

"Thunderbird Five to Tracy-island", John's voice was panicked. "Thunderbird Five to Tracy-island someone answer!"

"Go ahead John", Jeff said as calmly as he could. John never panicked and the fact that he was panicked now frightened Jeff and his other sons. "What's up?"

"Dad we are in serious trouble", John's face was white and his hands was shaking. "Trouble with a big T and if we are careless one of us is going to die!"

"Calm down John", Jeff said. "What is this all about?"

"It's about Gordon."

"Me", this said when all eyes turned on him. "What have I done?"

"Something apparently", Scott growled. "Have you told anyone about us?"

"No!"

"You sure you often talk without thinking!"

"SCOTT", John yelled in anger. "It's nothing like that!"

"Then what is it?!"

John bit his lip.

"Johnny", Alan said soothingly. "Are you alright?"

"No… I'm not alright Alan. I just realized something…"

"What", Virgil asked. He could almost see John's brain working.

"I'm starting to believe that Gordon's hydrofoil accident wasn't an accident at all."

"What", this exclaimed. "That's ridiculous Johnny."

"No guys listen", John said and took a deep breath. "Dad do you remember the day all happened?"

"Of course he does Johnny", Scott snapped. "So does all of us!"

"In detail", John asked and shot Scott a dangerous look. All of them knew that look it was the: listen-to-me-or-I'll-gonna-make-your-life-miserable look. Scott was about to say something but John's look silenced him.

"I remember that day John", Jeff said calmly. "That day at 14:50 was one of the most horrible days in my life."

"Wait 14:50", Gordon said and looked at John. "I hadn't even started then!"

"No, you crashed at 15:10. It was shown on the TV from where you were broadcasting", John said softly.

"That can't be true", Alan said.

"It is", John said. "Dad when you got contact with me… how long had you tried?"

"For twenty minutes I think", Jeff said.

"When I got the phone", John explained. "Gordon had just crashed."

All went quiet.

"And if I'm not mistaking", John said. "You'd got a phone call while you were talking to me."

"Yes that's correct; it was one of Gordon's friends telling me Gordon was alive. I don't remember his name though."

"Was it the same person who told you Gordon was dead?"

"Yes", Jeff said and the room went silent.

"Oh my God", Scott said after a while. "John is right! That guy must have tried to kill you!"

"Hang on a sec", Gordon said. "There is no one in WASP that would have wanted to kill me!"

"Maybe", John said low and bowed his head. "But someone still wants."

"WHAT?!" all of them yelled.

"John what are you talking about", Virgil asked. "Why did you call in the first place?"

"I… I was looking down on earth today, just before Scott called."

"Yes."

"Then my computer, the one that is tracking pictures and movies of us on the internet came to life. It had found a video of Gordon's crash."

"And more?"

"Beneath the movie it was a text… it said: '_The amazing power in luck, Gordon Tracy survived crash. See the TV-clip over and over again and find out the luck! And help me erase it_!' I started to hack the system to remove the clip."

John bit his lip again.

"Then Scott called and I heard the computer doing strange sounds."

"That's why you looked away", Scott exclaimed. Everyone looked at him as he interrupted John. "Sorry… John, please continue."

"While I was talking to you I saw a window open at the screen. It was a camera-link."

"A camera-link", Jeff exclaimed and rose. "Did he see you?"

"No I told him I didn't have a camera."

"You talked to him", Gordon exclaimed.

"No, I wrote to him, I felt something was wrong and had to find out what it was. The guy calls himself WASPMW and he hates you Gordon… he wants me to join him in his quest to…"

John bit his lip and looked away.

"John", Jeff said softly. "What is it?"

John sighed heavily.

"He wants me to help him murder Gordon!" he yelled, rose and turned away from the link to earth.

On earth everyone gasped and stared at the blonde middle-Tracy's back.

"Are you telling us someone is planning to kill me", Gordon said. "What did you do?"

"I told him I would think about it…"

"What?! Why?"

"I wanted to find a way to get that guy… what was I supposed to do? I already knew too much!"

"Did you tell him your name?" Jeff asked.

"Of course not I gave him a fake one… in same style as him."

"What do you mean?"

"WASPMW", John said and pushed a button. The letters appeared on the screen beneath his face. John pushed another button and the letters parted in two groups, WASP MW. "I checked the initials in WASP: s database", John said. "There is a guy matching…"

"Who", Gordon asked.

"Malcolm Walker."

"That's the guy who phoned me", Jeff exclaimed. "I remember now!"

"I guessed as much", John mumbled. "Dad what are we going to do?"

"Give me a while to think about it son… I'll contact you later."

"FAB", John said and Jeff left the room.

Scott looked at John and sighed.

"John… you okay?"

"Well I guess it could be worse…"

"How", Alan said and sat down. "Someone is planning to murder Gordon and there is no way we can stop him!"

"Yes there is", John said lowly and all eyes were on him again. "If I agree to help Malcolm he will tell me his plans and I can tell you about them."

"John no", Virgil said and rose. "It can put you in danger!"

"I can't believe this is happening", Gordon said tiredly. "I thought Malcolm liked me."

"I think he's a psycho", Virgil growled. "And I don't want you", he turned to John. "To be involved in his game John, who knows what he does if he finds out you're Gordon's brother!"

"Virgil", John said calmly, with that soft voice Virgil hated. It was the voice that told you that you are right and then John turns around and does something else. "I swear to you I'm not gonna do something rash."

"I don't believe you", Virgil stated. "You got that I-heard-what-you-said-and-I-reject-it tone in your voice."

"You're exaggerating!"

"I'm not, I'm just worried!"

"Yeah Johnny you can get into trouble and we might not be able to take care of you", Scott stated calmly.

"Well I can take care of myself", John said and Scott saw a flash of pain in John's eyes as he continued. "I always have."

They saw John reach for the switch that would cut the contact between them.

"John", Scott hollered. "If you touch that switch I'll hijack Thunderbird Three and come up there and hurt you!"

"And I'll kill you", Virgil said and John stopped in midair, his eyes wide in shock and fear.

"John", Gordon asked worriedly. "What is it?"

"The computer has found his site again… it has hacked him by reflex. He has made contact with me again!"

"John put him through so we can hear him", Scott said calmly.

John pushed a button.

"NASAJ you've contact me again", Malcolm's voice said. "Have you thought of my offer?"

"Yes I have" they saw John write on his keyboard.

"Ah and what do you say?"

John hesitated.

"I wish to know just one thing", John wrote. "If I say no, then what happen?"

"What can you do? If you go to the police I can hack their system and find you and kill you. You know too much and you are too much like me to be wasted."

Scott's eyes went huge when they saw what John wrote.

"I'd just need to know why I would not say yes."

"So you accept?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Great! My dear friend how soon can we meet?"

John was taken aback by that question. Scott typed the keyboard at his father's computer.

"John, say you can't meet him!" he wrote.

"WASPMW I don't know when I can meet you. Where do you live?"

"Ah", Malcolm's oily voice said. "I live in US and you?"

"I'm from Europe… Sweden."

"Really? I thought you studied at Oxford."

"Yes, I study there. But I'm from Sweden and I'm in Stockholm right now."

"I see. Så då förstår du vad jag säger? Accepterar du att hjälpa mig döda den person som blivit som en vagel i mitt öga?" (_So then you understand what I'm saying? Do you accept to help me kill the person who had become a stye in my eye?_)

"Om vageln är extremt smärtsam så ja det gör jag." John wrote. (_If the stye is extremely painful then yes I do._)

"Ah so you are Swedish then?"

"Yes WASPMW."

"Good check your calendar NASAJ contact me again when you know when we can meet."

"I sure will."

Part 3

"John your bastard", Virgil hollered. "We told you not to accept!"

"What choice did I have?" John said calmly.

"Boys", Jeff said as he entered. "I think our only opportunity here is to let John go through with this. John contact Malcolm and say you accept."

"Um dad you are too late", Gordon said. "John had already accepted and now Malcolm wants to meet him!"

"What", Jeff said and looked at John. "John I told you to wait."

"Sorry father but the computer find the site again and hacked him before I could do something. What was I supposed to do?"

"You are right… okay John you'll come down next week. Arrange a meeting with him then."

"Dad", Scott exclaimed. "This guy is a madman! You can't just send John!"

"Why not", Jeff said. "Don't you think your brother can handle it?"

"Well of course he can but…"

"John is capable to take care of himself and don't do something rash. There are others I am more worried about."

He looked at Scott and Alan.

"Why do you look at me", Alan asked.

"You and Scott are the same… you run into danger without thinking. John, at least, has something in his head, he knows when there is something wrong and he knows how to be careful."

"Thank you father", John said and smiled. "But Scott's and Alan's ways are good too… sometimes."

Virgil and Gordon laughed.

"You could give me lectures John", Alan suggested with a sly smile. "That way Scott will be the only one with air in his head."

"Scott has air on his mind, but we like him anyway."

"Yeah, even though he is stupid."

"That is why those two are kept far away from each other", Scott growled and the family laughed at him.

_A week later_

John Tracy looked at his watch. He was standing at the Washington monument and was waiting for Malcolm. So they would realize who each other was John had a bag with the letters WASPMW and Malcolm would have one with NASAJ. John had asked why they couldn't have their own names on and Malcolm had answered: "Well we look for each other not ourselves." There was a soft mist this day and there were a lot of people around but soon John noticed a guy in a black coat with a bag on which it stood NASAJ. John walked over and leaned forward.

"I think his luck is about to run out", he said and the man in front of him turned.

"And thanks to us there will be no more", he said and smiled brightly. "Well NASAJ nice to meet you at last." He held out his hand and John took it and smiled.

"Well WASPMW that's how you really look like, red haired and green eyes."

"And you NASAJ have the typical Swedish looks, blonde and blue eyed."

"I think it will be better if we got shorter names, don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

"Shall I call you WASP or MW" John asked and smiled at the man's stunned look. "It took me a while to figure out. So you've worked with WASP?"

"Yes that is where I met Mr. Luck himself. So shall I call you…?" A light came into his mind. "NASA or J?"

"I knew you would realize it… Call me J."

"Then you can call me wasp… as in the creature."

"I see… well then wasp… what's next?"

Malcolm smiled and threw an arm around John's shoulders as they walked away in the mist. Scott had watched them and felt discussed by the little wasp and he was very impressed by John's skill in acting.

"Island to Scott", Jeff said from his watch. "I told you to leave John alone. You might blow his cover!"

"I'm sorry dad I just wanted to make sure he could handle it himself."

"Scott John is smart he can handle it… now hurry back here!"

"Yes sir."

"So", John said and put down his coffee cup. "Tracy is coming to town tomorrow to do something for his father's business."

"Yes."

"How do you know that?"

"I read his blog on the Internet."

"I see so what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know maybe a gunshot."

"Wouldn't it be better if it looked like an accident?"

"I've tried that with his hydrofoil seven years ago. It didn't work his luck was with him again."

"Last time you didn't have me I am ranked a genius."

"Really? You know anything about mechanics or computers?"

"Like the back on my hand, if I could find International Rescue I'm sure I could hack their system. I've hacked FBI, CIA, SÄPO and NATO without anyone noticing me."

"What the heck is SÄPO?"

"Security police… a Swedish FBI."

"I see…"

"What do you think about this…?"

Jeff looked at the wall as John's eyes started to flash.

"Go ahead John", Jeff said and Scott and the others entered the room.

"Father the first attempt has been planned", John said he was in his hotel room. "It will be done tomorrow!"

"What, how", Scott asked and looked worried.

"Gordon is coming town tomorrow on businesses right", John asked and Jeff nodded. "Malcolm had read about it on Gordon's blog. Anyway when Gordon arrives at the office… Squirt take the left door okay?"

"Left door… why not the right?"

"If you want to be electrocuted or get the whole door and doorpost over you take the right."

Gordon swallowed hard.

"What are you playing at John", Scott demanded. "What if someone else takes that door?"

"Relax we will stand in the way until Gordon arrives. But I need someone to open the left door for him. So his luck helps him again."

"I can do that", Scott offered. "I can pretend to be a worker and open the door for him."

"Then we must be in absolute sync with each other", Gordon said. "How do we do that?"

"You call Scott over your wrist-com", John said calmly. "It will look like if you just look at your watch. When Scott sees your face he will start to walk at the door and you too. If you do it right he will open the door for you."

"Nice work John", Jeff said. "Anything more?"

"Yes take the lift in the middle. You don't want to know what's happening with the other two."

"Will anyone else risk to be injured John", Alan asked from the wall.

"Nope, don't worry about it. Okay Virgil here is what I want you to do."

"Me", Virgil asked.

"Yes I need more help than just Scott. So when Scott had gotten the signal from Gordon he calls you up and you go down in the elevator. When you are at the bottom Gordon will be able to take your lift and go up. Then it will be back to the drawing table for me and Malcolm."

"You mean wasp?" Scott said coldly.

John narrowed his eyes and Jeff sighed.

"You followed me Scott", John said coldly.

"Well I was…."

"Scott do me a favour", John said and narrowed his eyes even more. "Don't do anything if I don't ask you okay?"

"John…"

"Scott I can handle this."

"I just got a bad feeling about this Johnny; I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Son", Jeff said and put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "John knows what he is doing."

"Scott why can't you trust me on this", John asked.

"Well I'm just worried…"

"You worry too much", John said and smiled. "You and Virgil both worries too much."

Scott smiled.

"I guess so. Take care now and Johnny..."

"Be careful", Virgil finished.

"Yes… _mother-s_."

John cut the connection.

Part 4

_Next day_

John looked at his watch and then glanced over at Malcolm. They wore clothes that made them look like electricians.

"Sorry Ma'am", Malcolm said to a woman that headed for the door. "There is something wrong with this door. We don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"I see thank you." She walked away.

"How is it coming J", Malcolm whispered to John who was fiddling with some wires.

"I'm soon done… where is Tracy?"

"Mr. Luck arrives now! Quickly hide!"

Both of them walked over to the corner and peeked around to see Gordon head for the door. Gordon stopped and looked at his watch and then walked up to the right door.

"Come on grab the handle", wasp growled. "Come on grab it!"

John held his thumbs that everything would work. When Gordon got closer to the right door the left suddenly open and a man in a black coat and hat left the building. He held the door open so Gordon could walk in.

"Tanks", Gordon said and disappeared from their view.

"Damn it", Malcolm yelled and walked over to the side door and entered. "I hope his luck doesn't last with the elevators." He took of his electrician jacket as he walked.

John nodded but when Malcolm disappeared through the door John turned around the corner and gave Scott a thumb up. Then he followed Malcolm through the door.

Gordon pressed the lift button of the left elevator and jumped high when the left door fell at the entrance.

"You must have been really lucky my friend", a man told him, Gordon turned to see who it was. It was Malcolm but Gordon pretended he didn't recognize him. "I saw you reached for that door."

Malcolm and John had changes clothes so they looked like workers.

"Yes", Gordon said. "Come on you stupid lift…"

The door to the middle one opened and a man hurried passed them and Gordon took the elevator.

"Goodbye my friend", Gordon said and waved as the door closed.

"God damn it", Malcolm yelled and throw his cap at the floor.

"I guess it is back to the drawing table wasp", John said and bent down to the control panel of the other lifts. "But I think we should disarm our traps so no one gets hurt… that isn't Mr. Luck himself."

"His luck will soon run out J and when it does… I will be the one who drains it." John rolled his eyes when he had his back against him and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"What do I say", Malcolm said and smiled. "I mean we will be the ones who drain it."

"You are so right wasp. Come on let's go plan this."

"How about we push him out of the window", Malcolm said and smiled. "The police might think its suicide!"

"I don't think that will work… he is a swimmer remember?"

"Yeah… damn it… so my evil little friend, does that evil mind of yours have a new plan?"

"What about we crash his plane?"

"How are we supposed to do that", Malcolm asked.

"He will probably order a plane so we make it crash."

"How?"

"He will enter at the passenger door; I can come up with a remote so we can crash it without getting in any danger."

"Yeah that can work…"

"So when does Mr. Luck write when he is going home?"

"Next week…"

"So we have a week to plan this."

"This time we'll get him…" Malcolm said and reached out his hand towards John, he grabbed it firmly.

"Yes we will."

Gordon was at his hotel room that he shared with Scott and Virgil.

"It worked like a charm", Gordon said when he sat down on a chair. "Did you see Malcolm's face when Virg gave me the elevator?"

"No", Scott said sternly and looked down at the carpet.

"What's the matter Scott?"

"I'm worried about John…"

"Still?! Scott he can handle it."

"I wonder how they came up with all those ideas." Virgil said. "I mean if John hadn't told us they would easily describe as accidents."

"You think wasp is furious", Gordon asked and looked at Scott that had started to walk back and forth.

"I think he is a maniac and God knows what he plans next", Scott growled.

Three watches started to beep at once.

"Hi guys", John said when they answered.

"Hi John", they said and smiled.

"So was 'wasp' furious?" Gordon asked.

"Oh yes very angry indeed, I shall give him your pardons gentlemen."

"Why are you talking like that", Scott asked annoyed.

"Sorry… we eh had a little fun while we practiced for the new attack."

"Fun", Scott yelled and rose. "God damn it John what are you doing that is fun?"

"Calm down Scooter it was just harmless. Now here's the deal… Gordon will head back to the island next week right?"

They nodded.

"Right, you are going to hire a plane that Malcolm and I will control by remote and crash somewhere in the Atlantic."

"John this is too dangerous", Scott protested. "There is no way we can stop a plan from crashing!"

John narrowed his eyes.

"No because Gordon will have luck again, big brother Virgil or Scott will come to the rescue and offer him to fly home with him in his plane. You guys brought one of them right?"

"Yeah we flew over in Scott's", Virgil answered. "So we will offer him a ride home is that it?"

"Yes."

"John who planned this", Scott asked sternly. "Who came up with this idea?"

"Actually I have come up with all our ideas."

"What", Scott yelled. "If you were here Johnny I would strangle or hit you!"

"Calm down Scott", Virgil said. "John, why have you come up with the plans?"

"Well I came up with plans I know we could work around and save Gordon's life. Isn't that what we are trying to do? Besides it is better I came up with plans where I know all bugs and risks. Don't you think?"

"Yeah I'm actually pretty calm knowing you are the mind behind this", Gordon said and he meant it. "Why did you talk like that by the way?"

"Wasp and I practiced on being polite airplane employees. But I think we overdone it when we started to bow and greet everyone as sir or your highness…"

"Oh my God", Scott said and looked at the blonde brother. "You are starting to like this guy!"

"No I'm not! At least… Not the madman… only the guy beneath the surface."

"John he is crazy you can't trust him!"

"Scott listen I know this sounds weird but Malcolm actually is a nice guy when he don't plan to kill Gordon. He reminds me of one of my friends at Harvard."

"John", Scott begged. "Be careful, who knows what is going on in that disturbed mind."

"If you mind your own business Scott I take care of mine."

"John", Gordon said. "I know what you mean… I also liked Malcolm a lot… but remember why you met him. He is crazy!"

"He is lonely… like me." The last was nothing more than a whisper.

"You are not lonely", Virgil said and saw in John's eyes that he really thought he was lonely. "You have us, your brothers."

"Not always it seems", John said. "I call you when it's time to save Gordon again."

And then he cut the connection, leaving three brothers stare at the empty screens.

Part 5

John put on his jacket and his shoes.

"Are you coming wasp", he asked Malcolm.

"Yeah I shall just put this in my backpack."

"What is that", John asked and looked at the tin-cans.

"It's sleeping gas… what we might get into trouble!"

"Promise me you are not going to use that on Tracy."

"Only if he realizes who I am J okay."

"Okay but be careful with that."

"Don't worry let's go."

Gordon walked slowly towards the plane and saw two men waiting for him in nice uniforms. He saw that one of them was John and the other was Malcolm. Both of them was dressed in pilot uniforms and smiled wide at him as he approached.

"Good afternoon sir", John said and Gordon almost couldn't hold his laughter, John talked with an Australian accent. "Are you Mr. Gordon Tracy that has reserve this plane to fly to… Tracy-Island it is written in my papers."

"Yes that's me… so when are you ready to go."

"You'll just have to wait fifteen minutes mate", wasp said. "I mean sir."

"No worry, just call me Gordon."

"Right Gordon…"

"Well I can I go aboard and leave my luggage?"

"Yes sir of course you can", John said and opened the door and behind it signalled to Scott.

"Hey Gordon", Malcolm heard someone call. "Wait for me Gordon!"

"Hi Scott", Gordon said when he had turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I flew over to buy something for Alan and I thought: 'Heck I can pick Gordon up so he doesn't have to pay for a plane'."

"Really, thanks Scott. Oh I'm sorry", he turned to John and Malcolm. "I hope I don't interrupt something, I'm really sorry if that's the case."

"No", John said and Scott smiled at his accent. "Not at all mate, we are glad to be at your service another time."

"Yes", Malcolm said. "Just give us a call and we'll fly you anywhere."

"Yeah I don't doubt that", Scott growled and John turned to him with eyes shouting out in warning. Scott didn't know himself why he felt so angry, maybe it was the fact Malcolm smiled friendly at him.

"Well", Malcolm continued. "Just give me and J here a call", he put his arm around John's shoulders and gave them a friendly squeeze. "If you are not afraid we will harm you."

"Yeah I bet that's just what you want your bastard", Scott growled and Malcolm's eyes went wide.

"You", Malcolm said. "You're the same guy that was leaving the office!"

"You can say that again", Scott said and made a fist. "Try to harm my brothers and I will…"

He stopped when Malcolm pulled out a tin-can.

"No wasp", John called when Malcolm opened it and then held his breath. Scott and Gordon wasn't that lucky, they breathed in the sleeping gas and both fell to the ground. When there was no more smoke Malcolm bent down.

"Come on J let's take them to the van."

"But wasp this wasn't part of the plan!"

"I know but he recognized me… we take them to my place. I have something on the roof that will finish the job."

"Wasp…"

"Come on J hurry before the police get's here!"

Both of them carried Gordon and Scott to the van. When John lifted Scott up he whispered in his sleeping brother's ear.

"Why did you have to blow Scott? You might have destroyed everything now… I'm sorry."

Virgil who stood at Scott' plane stared when John and Malcolm lifted the others into a van.

"What the heck", he said and called base. "Dad something is wrong! John and Malcolm just drove away with Scott and Gordon! Alan must fly over here I need him!"

"Okay son, can you track their watches?"

"No sir I… wait I got a message on my cell phone. It's from John we have an address to the place they are going to!"

"Alan is on his way ETA two hours wait for him there Virgil!"

"But sir…"

"Virgil, wait for your brother it's an order."

"Yes sir…"

Scott woke up and felt his hands were tied behind his back. He was in a room with only one lamp in the roof. Beside him Gordon lied but soon he too started to stir.

"What happened", he mumbled.

"I don't know."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know Gordon."

"Why are our hands tied?"

"I don't know."

The door opened and Malcolm and John entered.

"Well what do you know they are both awake, J", Malcolm said and smiled brightly. "Good it's not fun when they are asleep."

"Yes", John mumbled and looked at Scott.

"Why are you doing this?" Gordon asked.

"No Gordon", Scott said and then stared furiously at his blonde brother. "Why are you doing this John?!" he yelled and John stared at him, with a look of fear.

"What, are you talking about", he asked.

"We are your brothers John", Scott continued and when all colour disappeared from John's face he realized… Malcolm didn't know John was their brother.

"Your brothers", Malcolm yelled and turned to John. "Are you his brother?!"

"Wasp listen it's not what you think!" John said and Malcolm took forth a gun and pointed it at John.

"Oh yes it is… you lied to me! That's how Gordon could escape all traps! You told them! I trusted you!"

"Wasp…"

"Shut up", Malcolm yelled and hit John in the face with the gun and John fell to the floor. Malcolm hurried and tied up his arms. Scott and Gordon worriedly stared at each other.

"_What have I done_", Scott thought. "_I blow everything! I put John in danger!_"

"First I will take care of your brothers", Malcolm growled in John's ear when he dragged him up to a sitting position. "Then I will take care of you!"

"You don't have to do this."

"You gave me no other choice…" Malcolm walked over to Scott and Gordon and aimed the gun at them.

"Malcolm no", John yelled and Malcolm froze in his movements and turned to him.

"What did you call me", he asked.

"Malcolm, Malcolm Walker", John said softly. "Please you don't have to do this."

"Yes I want my revenge!"

"What has Gordon done to you?"

"He got all luck!"

Scott and Gordon looked at each other and then at Malcolm.

"Malcolm", Gordon mumbled. "I don't understand."

"I bet you don't Tracy. You got it all! The promotion, the popularity, the hydrofoil test and Megan…"

"Who is Megan", Scott asked.

"A girl that fell in love with me", Gordon explained. "But I didn't share her feelings."

"She loved you and ignored me", Malcolm yelled and raised his gun again.

"No Malcolm", John called. "Please this is not who you are."

"This is what I want… John, you are the astronaut… Gordon's younger brother!"

"No I'm his older brother, there are two blondes in our family, both are astronauts I'm the oldest. I'm two years older than you and Gordon."

"His older brother… That doesn't change anything!"

"Malcolm this is not what you want!"

"Shut up."

"You are not this mad and crazy."

"Shut up!"

"You are just lonely. I understand how you feel."

"SHUT UP!" Malcolm hit John in the head again and John fell unconscious to the ground. "You don't know how I feel. You two… on your feet!"

Scott and Gordon rose and shared worried glances and both looked at John's face. There was a wound from where blood had begun to pour.

"Start walking!"

Part 6

Virgil and Alan sneaked into the building and searched every room they found. It was a five floor building. Deserted, but they walked down in the basement and opened a door. They found John lying on his stomach, hands tied behind his back and he started to stir when they entered.

"John", Alan called and ran over to him and helped him to his knees. "You okay?"

"I'm fine", John mumbled.

"What happened", Virgil asked as he helped Alan free John's hands.

"Scott blow my cover… we gotta hurry! Malcolm is going to shoot them on the roof!"

"Then hurry", all of them ran out of the room.

In the meantime Scott and Gordon sat and looked at Malcolm walking back and forth; apparently he couldn't make up his mind.

"_Damn you J… John I mean… You don't know anything! You are going to lose two of your brothers today and then your life!_"

"Malcolm", Scott said and this turned to him. "Let us go please. Gordon didn't want to cause you any harm."

"It's true Malcolm", Gordon said. "You were my friend!"

"Those feelings was not shared by me", Malcolm said and walked over to them. "Today you are gonna die and then your little traitor brother too!"

"Please leave John out of this", Scott begged. "You don't want to harm him!"

"No you are right I don't want to harm him. I want to kill him! Just like you!" He raised his gun again and prepared to shoot.

"Malcolm", someone yelled from the door and Malcolm's eyes went wide. He saw John stand in the doorway.

"John", Scott and Gordon exclaimed.

"You again", Malcolm said and then smiled. "Well you are just in time to see your brothers die."

"Over my dead body", John growled and when Malcolm turned to shoot his brothers John ran over to him and tackled him.

To his fear Virgil saw John and Malcolm fall over the edge of the roof and he as well as Scott, Gordon and Alan yelled in horror. Alan and Virgil first hurried to free Scott and Gordon then they all hurried to the edge of the roof. They looked over and saw John hang in a flagstaff with one hand and held a firm grip of Malcolm's arm with the other.

"John", they called but this only looked down at Malcolm.

"Hold on John we'll get a rope!" Alan called and ran back to the door.

"Wasp", John said. "Don't let go!"

"Why did you save me John", Malcolm whispered. He had dropped his gun in the fall. "I hurt you, threaten your brothers and almost killed them."

"You are not that person wasp", John continued. "Not inside… I forgive you! I understand how you feel. You are lonely."

"No I'm not!"

"You are right you are not lonely, you were lonely!"

"What do you mean?"

"You got me Malcolm… I'm still your friend!"

"You spied on me!"

"I tried to protect my brother from a madman, but the more time I spent with you the more I started to like you… and understand you!"

They heard a strange sound and saw that the flagstaff was about to give away.

"It can't hold both of us J", Malcolm called and John smiled at the nickname. "We are too heavy!"

"You aren't heavy, you're my friend!"

"Your friend…"

"Yes wasp!"

"Let me go my friend…"

"What, no!"

"Please I want to save you! I don't want to see you die!"

"John get the rope", Scott called as the rope came down towards them. "Hurry!"

"Malcolm take the rope and hold on to me", John said. "When you get a firm grip I let go and we are both saved." The flagstaff cracked again and both men knew it would soon give up.

"Let me go J, I don't deserve to be alive!"

"Yes you do!"

"I'm sorry my friend I will miss you!"

"What… Ouch!"

Malcolm stabbed his arm but John still held him.

"I will not let you go!" he yelled and swung Malcolm towards the rope. "Take the rope wasp!"

"No I don't deserve this!"

"Neither do I, I don't deserve to lose my friend!"

"J please let me have peace!"

"No… I promise no one will harm you… just take the rope!"

"No."

"Then we will die together!"

"John what are you waiting for", Scott yelled. "Get the rope!"

"I'm sorry J", Malcolm said and pressed on the knife and John couldn't hold him this time.

"NO", John yelled as Malcolm fell down and then grabbed the rope just in time before the staff fell.

John didn't say a word as his brother dragged him up. But when he reached the edge Scott grabbed his shoulders and held him tight.

"John' I'm so sorry he hurt you."

"Scott…"

"I'm so sorry I didn't trust you."

"Scott…"

"I'm sorry I blow your cover."

"Scott god damn it let go of me!"

Somewhat surprised Scott let go and then saw the knife in his brother's arm.

"John I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"No you didn't", John grabbed the knife and pulled it out, gritting his teeth the whole time. "Man that hurts!"

"Here take this and bandage that wound", Virgil said and torn of the sleeve on his shirt. "Just until we can get you to a hospital."

"Thanks Virgil", John said and took the sleeve.

"Here I'll help you", Alan said and helped bandage John's arm.

"Did he try to kill you John", Gordon asked and looked at his brother.

"No", John answered while Alan bandaged his arm. "He tried to save me by force me to let him go."

"What?"

"We hang in that flagstaff and he told me he didn't deserve to live… but I did so he wanted to save me by die himself."

"He saved you", Scott asked doubtfully.

"And I tried to save him… but he said he didn't deserve that but I did… I was his friend."

"But John he tried to kill Gordon!"

"Yes but why do you think he didn't do anything in all these years? Why he didn't succeed when they were in WASP together?"

"He tried then too", Gordon asked.

"Yes many times but he always backed off in the last minute. Because he knew that it wasn't your fault and you didn't deserve it. That's why he wanted me to be the one who killed you. He couldn't do it, because he didn't want to… for real."

All of them looked at John and soon they heard sirens from police cars and an ambulance.

"We better get going", Virgil said and helped John to his feet. "We must tell the police what happened."

"No", Scott said. "We can't get involved; if we 'disappear' they will come to the conclusion that this is a suicide."

"It's not right", John mumbled. "But I guess we have to do it."

"Is there any way out from here?" Gordon asked.

"Yes follow me…"

John Tracy stood and looked down on earth from Thunderbird 5. He smiled at the beautiful sight and thought of his brothers. They were out on a rescue and John just waited for them to call and ask for help. John's thoughts wandered off to his friend, Malcolm Walker. He sat down behind the computer that used to track images and things about him and his brothers. He found Malcolm's site and started to close it down when a small text appeared.

"_Dear J, this time I'm not gonna let Tracy slip away. Even if it means I have to die with him. Forgive me for the sleeping gas and forgive me for not helping you get rid of your pain. These days I spent with you was fun and I finally realized I had a friend, someone who understand me. So thank you J. Keep on fighting to save the world. Your dear friend wasp, wait you should know my real name… it is Malcolm, Malcolm Walker. Take care I love you_."

John felt a tear form in his eye, he shut down the site.

'_Bye Malcolm_.'

"Thunderbird Five from Mobile control, John we need your help."

"Mobile control from Thunderbird Five, what can I do for you?"

"Help me save the world? If you think we can."

"Yeah we can save the world."


End file.
